Rare
The following cards are rare to find in various expansion packs. Unlimited *Aaron’s Rod (UL) *Abaddon the Destroyer (UL) *Abandonment (UL) *Authority of Christ (UL) *Balm of Gilead (UL) *Beast from the Earth (UL) *Beast from the Sea (UL) *Brass Serpent (UL) *Bread of Life (UL) *Cage (UL) *Chains (UL) *Chastisement of the Lord (UL) *Clemency of David (UL) *Compassion of Jeremiah (UL) *Cruelty (UL) *Darkness (UL) *Delilah (UL) *Devotion of Ruth (UL) *Ezekiel’s Stick (UL) *Frog Demons (UL) *Goliath (UL) *Hate (UL) *Healing (UL) *Isaiah 42:7 (UL) *Joab (UL) *Kindness (UL) *Leaves for Healing (UL) *Locust from the Pit (UL) *Luke 13:25 (UL) *Meekness of Isaac (UL) *Net (UL) *Obedience of Noah (UL) *Patience of Job (UL) *Peace (UL) *Prayer and Fasting (UL) *Proverbs 22:14 (UL) *Rage (UL) *Red Dragon (UL) *Repentance (UL) *Samson (UL) *Sleep (UL) *Snare (UL) *Sound the Alarm (UL) *Speed (UL) *Stocks (UL) *Submissiveness of Mary (UL) *Vain Philosophy (UL) *Whore of Babylon (UL) *Wildness (UL) Prophets *Baggage (Pr) *Charred Vine (Pr) *Confusion (Pr) *Cup of Wrath (Pr) *Den of Robbers (Pr) *Dungeon of Malchiah (Pr) *Elisha’s Bones (Pr) *False Dreams (Pr) *False Peace (Pr) *False Prophesy (Pr) *False Prophets (Pr) *Furnace of God’s Wrath (Pr) *Great Image (Pr) *Hunger (Pr) *Large Tree (Pr) *Lion Dwelling with the Calf (Pr) *Molech Worship (Pr) *Moses (Pr) *Prince of Persia (Pr) *Ram with Two Horns (Pr) *River Flowing From the Temple (Pr) *Sun Worship (Pr) *The False Prophet (Pr) *The Vineyard (Pr) *Torn Mantle (Pr) *Two Olive Branches (Pr) *Valley of Dry Bones (Pr) *Wheel within a Wheel (Pr) *Witch of Endor (Pr) *Yoke of Iron (Pr) Warriors Expansion *Beast from the Sea (Wa) *Benaiah (Wa) *Blood of the Lamb (Wa) *Bow and Arrow (Gold) (Wa) *Captain of the Host (Wa) *David (Green) (Wa) *David (Red) (Wa) *Death & Hades (Wa) *Devourer (Wa) *Ehud’s Dagger (Wa) *Elhanan (Wa) *Evil Spirit (Wa) *Five Smooth Stones (Wa) *Glittering Sword (Wa) *Holy Grail (Wa) *Ira (Wa) *King Saul (Purple) (Wa) *Mask of Arrogance (Wa) *Mask of Fear (Wa) *Mask of Pride (Wa) *Mask of Self-Glorification (Wa) *Mask of Worldliness (Wa) *Might of Angels (Wa) *Moses (Wa) *Pestilence (Wa) *Prince of Greece (Wa) *Prince of this World (Wa) *Put to Flight (Wa) *Saph (Wa) *Shamhuth (Wa) *Siege (Wa) *Sword of the Lord (Wa) *The Book of Life (Wa) *The First Seal (Wa) *The Long Day (Wa) *The Second Seal (Wa) *The Strong Angel (Wa) *Tower (Wa) *Words of Encouragement (Wa) *Wrath of Satan (Wa) Apostles *Acts 11:18 (Ap) *Ananias (Ap) *Angel of Deliverance (Ap) *Angelic Rebellion (Ap) *Authority of Peter (Ap) *Banishment (Ap) *Bartholomew (Nathaniel) (Ap) *Christian Suing Another (Ap) *Cross Beams of the Cross (Ap) *Denial of Christ (Ap) *Elymas (Bar-Jesus) the Sorcerer (Ap) *Emperor Caius Caligula (Ap) *Emperor Claudius (Ap) *Emperor Tiberius (Ap) *Fishers of Men (Ap) *Four Squads of Four (Ap) *Herod the Great (Ap) *Hostility (Ap) *James (half-brother of Jesus) (Ap) *Lacking Sleep (Ap) *Lazarus (Ap) *Men as Gods (Ap) *Miraculous Handkerchiefs (Ap) *Of One Mind (Ap) *Outburst of Anger (Ap) *Peter (Ap) *Raising of Lazarus (Ap) *Sanhedrin (Ap) *Sowing the Seed (Ap) *Take as a Slave (Ap) *The Meal in Emmaus (Ap) *Third Heaven (Ap) *Thomas (Ap) *Titus (Ap) *Transfiguration (Ap) *Trapped in Cleverness (Ap) *Vengeance of Eternal Fire (Ap) Patriarchs *Abraham’s Servant to Ur (Pa) *Achan’s Sin (Pa) *Arrogance (Pa) *Babel (Pa) *Bad Decision (Pa) *Battle Cry (Pa) *Blessing of Joshua (Pa) *Coercion (Pa) *Complaint of Moses (Pa) *Confused Languages (Pa) *Covenant of Palestine (Pa) *Covenant with David (Pa) *Covenant with Moses (Pa) *Death of Firstborn (Pa) *Death of Unrighteous (Pa) *Deepening Lie (Pa) *Drowning of Pharaoh’s Army (Pa) *Ehud (Pa) *Elders of the City (Pa) *Enoch (Pa) *Gideon’s Call (Pa) *Gleaning the Fields (Pa) *Hur (Pa) *Jacob’s Ladder (Pa) *Jacob’s Rods (Pa) *Jawbone (Pa) *Jerusalem Tower (Pa) *Joseph (Pa) *Joseph Before Pharaoh (Pa) *Joseph’s Silver Cup (Pa) *Korah (Pa) *Korah’s Rebellion (Pa) *Plague of Blood (Pa) *Promised Land (Pa) *Solomon’s Temple (Pa) *Stolen Blessing (error) (Pa) *Stolen Blessing (Pa) *Stolen Idols (Pa) *Storehouse (Pa) *Water Shaft (Pa) *Wool Fleece (Pa) Kings *Ambush the City (Ki) *Artifacts Destroyed (Ki) *Asherah Pole (Ki) *Benaiah (Ki) *Bow and Arrow (Gold) (Ki) *Captain of the Host (Ki) *Climb the Walls (Ki) *David (Green) (Ki) *David (Red) (Ki) *Devourer (Ki) *Ehud’s Dagger (Ki) *Elhanan (Ki) *Every Man’s Sword (Ki) *Evil Spirit (Ki) *Five Smooth Stones (Ki) *Glittering Sword (Ki) *Hezekiah’s Signet Ring (Ki) *II Chronicles 15:4 (Ki) *II Chronicles 28:13 (Ki) *Ira (Ki) *Israelite Archer (Ki) *King Abijah (Ki) *King Saul (Purple) (Ki) *Might of Angels (Ki) *Mustering for War (Ki) *Political Bribes (Ki) *Put to Flight (Ki) *Raiders’ Camp (Ki) *Saph (Ki) *Shamhuth (Ki) *Siege (Ki) *Solomon Dedicates Temple (Ki) *Spy (Ki) *Struck with Blindness (Ki) *Sword against Sword (Ki) *The Long Day (Ki) *The Strong Angel (Ki) *Tower (Ki) *Valor of Warriors (Ki) *Words of Encouragement (Ki) Angel Wars *Blast of Fire (AW) *Bound (AW) *Burst of Light (AW) *Chamber of Angels (AW) *Cubus (AW) *Demonic Deception (AW) *Demonic Snare (AW) *Demonic Stronghold (AW) *Fireball (AW) *Flying Flames (AW) *Freeing Earthquake (AW) *Galatians 3:13 (AW) *Graven (AW) *I Am Justice (AW) *In the Clouds (AW) *Innumerable (AW) *Intent to Kill (AW) *James 1:15 (AW) *Lurking (AW) *Matthew 19:26 (AW) *Mission Deviation (AW) *Morgan (AW) *Not Alone (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-2) (AW) *Outnumbered (AW) *Possessed (AW) *Praise Him, Moon (AW) *Que (AW) *Romans 3:23 (AW) *Shadow (AW) *Shadow (Storehouse, AW) *Spiritual Beings (AW) *Spiritual Realm (AW) *Spiritual Warfare (AW) *The Ends of the Earth (AW) *The Pit (AW) *The Stars (AW) *Unaware (AW) *Weakness (AW) *Words of Discouragement (AW) *Working Together (AW) Priests *Agur (Pi) *Army of the Lord (Pi) *Assyrian Camp (Pi) *Book of the Law (Pi) *City of Refuge (Pi) *Confusion of Mind (Pi) *Corrupted (Pi) *David’s Music (Pi) *Day of Atonement (Pi) *Deadly Snare (Pi) *Feast of Booths (Pi) *Feast of Trumpets (Pi) *First Fruits (Pi) *Headquarters at Riblah (Pi) *High Priest Ananias (Pi) *High Priest’s Palace (Pi) *Holy unto the Lord (Pi) *Job (Pi) *Joshua the High Priest (Pi) *King Sargon II (Pi) *Passover & Unleavened Bread (Pi) *Pharaoh’s Throne Room (Pi) *Phinehas, son of Eleazar (Pi) *Pride Before Calamity (Pi) *Prince of the Air (Pi) *Prince of this World (Pi) *Ram’s Horn (Pi) *Scapegoat (Pi) *Set Fire (Pi) *Sin in the Camp (Pi) *Sing and Praise (Pi) *Spreading Mildew (Pi) *Temple of Dagon (Pi) *The Bronze Laver (Pi) *The Might of Faith (Pi) *The Silver Trumpets (Pi) *The Tabernacle (Pi) *Urim and Thummim (Pi) *Zeal for the Lord (Pi) The Early Church *Abandonment (TEC) *Angelic Visitor (TEC) *Blinding Light (TEC) *Emperor Caius Caligula (TEC) *Gamaliel’s Speech (TEC) *King’s Pomp (TEC) *Patience (TEC) *Peace (TEC) *Peter (TEC) *Preaching at Pentecost (TEC) *Reassuring Angels (TEC) *Rhoda (TEC) *Seek and Destroy (TEC) *Simon the Magician (TEC) *Stephen (TEC) *The Holy Spirit (TEC)